


Random Fandom

by mrblackhaironthestreet



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Prompt Fic, Random - Freeform, Writing Exercise, multifandom - Freeform, rating based on chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrblackhaironthestreet/pseuds/mrblackhaironthestreet
Summary: Random works of varying length, genre, and fandom. Ratings for every chapter at the beginning notes.





	1. Ryze and Janna

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: general
> 
> A/N: this wasn't very inspired but I tried my best, hope y'all enjoy (I promise I'll make better work in later chapters)

“You and I, we are not so different,” Janna said to the mage known as Ryze.

“How come? You are a being so great that even a powerful mage like myself feels deeply humbled in your presence,” Ryze held his hands together tightly as if to ground his spirit within his body. 

Janna laughed at that, her voice like wind’s wispy melody. A voice of the fleeting joys and sorrows of all the things her wind and herself by extension had witnessed, a voice that was powerful and yet so benevolent. She answered then, “I protect people. And so do you, Ryze. You may not be a powerful spirit like myself, but you are powerful in your role as a protector.”

“Thank you, Janna, for your words. They mean much to me. And thank you for speaking with me,” Ryze bowed several times, wanting to be sure to respect this spirit as well as he could. He had always understood the power of magic, of spirits, of all the otherworldly things in his world, and so had always respected them.    
  


Janna laughed once more, “you bend over backwards to be as respectful as you can, it is funny to watch.”

Ryze sat silent for a few moments before asking a question that had been tapping its metaphorical foot in his head insistently, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance before me?” 

“All words are brought to me in the wind, and many people speak of you. I am curious sometimes about popular names in the words of those I protect. I came to speak with you preparing to defend from danger, too, as popular names aren’t always the greatest news. But instead I got to have a conversation with an interesting mage, a protector of others.”

“But how did you know I protect people?” Ryze asked her.

“Whenever I am near someone, my wind brings me stories of their history, through sound and through scent and sometimes even my wind creates beautiful pictures for me,” Janna waved her staff around and the wind around the two of them picked up and created a floating, ever-shifting portrait of Ryze’s face.

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed.”


	2. Izuku Midoriya's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, why doesn't anyone acknowledge Izuku's father? Any guesses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen [a curse word]
> 
> N/A: I wrote this one based off a prompt. Since I had a word limit, I could not really give away what was going on. Any guesses in the comments would be super appreciated! This is a short one but it was fun to write. Here's the prompt for those who are curious;
> 
> Write a 100 word story. It's about a single father and should include a pair of socks. Also use the sentence 'Everyone keeps ignoring me.'

“Son! Don’t leave your socks on the floor! Izuku Midoriya, get back here right now!” I sigh, as my son leaves his room. It is so damn hard being a single father.

It sucks living with this kid because all he ever does is obsess over pro heroes. He doesn’t even come to give his dear father a hug or a hello. Makes me lonely.

And it’s not just my dear Izuku, even when he invites friends over, they never even look in my direction or greet me. Everyone keeps ignoring me. I don’t understand, am I doing something wrong? 


End file.
